Vesuvius
'Der perfekte Anzug '''ist die 19. Episode der 9. Staffel und wurde am 06. August 2014 auf proSieben in Deutschland und am 03. März 2014 in den USA urausgestrahlt. Inhalt ''Zukunfts-Ted und seine Frau finden heraus, dass sie all ihre Geschichten bereits kennen. Als dann Curtis vom Farhampton Inn Ted auf eine zerstörte Lampe anspricht, finden die beiden heraus, dass Ted die Geschichte um die zerstörte Lampe noch nicht erzählt hat: Robin spielt mit ihrer Schwester Katie Scherbatsky Eishockey zur Entspannung, dabei geht die Lampe kaputt. Lily wartet darauf, dass Robin am Hochzeitstag den großen Ausraster bekommt und sentimental wird. Währenddessen glaubt Ted, Barney habe eine Affäre mit einem Gast in Raum 9. Doch dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Barney diesen für seine sämtlichen Anzüge gemietet hat. Nun versucht Ted, Barney zu helfen, einen Anzug für die Hochzeit zu finden. Das stellt sich als sehr schwer heraus, da Barney mit jedem Anzug eine Erinnerung an seine One-Night-Stand-Zeit verknüpft. Zur gleichen Zeit entdeckt Robin im Fernsehen The Wedding Bride two. Trotz des Versprechens an Ted, diesen Film niemals zu sehen, schaut sie ihn sich mit Lily und Marshall an. Während des Films klopft es an Robins Zimmertür und Robins Oma bringt Robin das Foto ihrer Hochzeit und erzählt dabei die Geschichte um ihre Hochzeit, bis sie von Robin wegen des Films vor die Tür gesetzt wird. Schließlich flippt Lilly aus und droht Robin damit, das Brautkleid anzuziehen, wenn dieser doch nichts an der Hochzeit liegen würde. Dabei findet die Mutter heraus, dass sie die Geschichte doch schon einmal gehört hat. Barney und Ted haben sich endlich für einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug für Barney entschieden. In Robins Suite treffen sich nun alle und Lily lässt, weil sie den letzten gemeinsamen Tag zusammen mit ihren Freunden genießen will, den Kommentar fallen, dass Ted nach Chicago ziehen wird. Tatsächlich hat es Ted aber bereits allen selbst erzählt und Marshall hatte es von Lily erfahren. Währenddessen endeckt sich Marshall selbst in The Wedding Bride two, wie er Teds Charakter Kuchen wegisst. Dort wird er allerdings "Narshall" genannt. Barney versucht daraufhin, dies als neuen Namen einzuführen, was von Ted aber nur mit einem "Vergiss es, Swarley" abgetan wird.thumb|Ankunft von Robins Mutter Schließlich trifft Robin beim Eis holen auf dem Flur ihre Mutter. Am Ende der Folge sieht man Zukunfts-Ted mit seiner Frau im Farhampton Inn, wie sie sich über Barneys Trick, den Sporttaucher unterhalten, wie er den Taucheranzug gestohlen hat und damit über 20 Blocks weit nach Hause gelaufen ist. Das Paar wird von Curtis mit den Worten "Well if it isn't the Mosbys" (wenn das mal nicht die Mosbys sind) begrüßt. Dies ist der einzige Hinweis in der gesamten Serie, dass der Nachname der Familie auch weiterhin Mosby lauten wird. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *''The Wedding Bride'' kam bereits in der Episode Ballast-Stoff vor. *Ted und die Mutter unterhalten sich über den Sporttaucher aus der gleichnamigen Folge. *Barney wird "Swarley" genannt. *Ted erzählte Lily in der Folge Neue Chancen, dass er vorhabe, nach Chicago zu ziehen. *Robins Schwester Katie hatte ihren ersten Auftritt in Erste Male. *Ted ist erfreut darüber, dass er und die Mutter ein "altes Ehepaar" sind. Er hatte bereits in der Episode Die Murtaugh-Liste erwähnt, dass er sich freut, wenn er alt ist, weil er dann keine wichtigen Entscheidungen mehr fällen muss. *Barneys Anzug wurde von Tim Gunn hergestellt, der schon mehrere Cameoauftritte in der Serie hatte. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 9 Kategorie:Löschanträge